It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a vehicle door having inner and outer metal panels which define a cavity therebetween A window lift mechanism is installed into the cavity for raising and lowering the window panel. It is well known to construct the window lift mechanism as a module which can be assembled and tested prior to its installation into the vehicle door.